We Are the Lucky Ones
by friedlikebacon
Summary: What would things be like if Kris dated Matt first, instead of Junior? Changed title! It used to be "A Broken Heart: For Better or For Worse" but i thought it sounded too much like a marriage gone bad. eventually a krunior story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kris woke up and crawled out of bed trying not to wake her boyfriend, Matt Ritter. They have been dating for a few months now. She went into the bathroom of the bunkhouse and turned on the water on the faucet and splashed it on her face to wake her up. Matt woke up quickly after. He wrapped his arms around her. "What are your plans for today?" He asked her and kissed her cheek. "Well I promise Junior that I'd go to his house and hangout for a bit." He instantly grew full of anger and jealousy, "Oh," was all he said trying to hide his feeling about it. "What." She said annoyed, knowing something was wrong. "Well Kris, you know how I feel about you hanging out with Junior Davis." "Matt, for the last time me and him are strictly just friends. Okay? Just friends." Kris said irritated. "Yeah, and thats what you said about you and me and now look at us, we are dating incase you haven't noticed." Matt said back with his voice growing louder."Then I guess you just need to learn how to trust your own girlfriend."

Kris said back and walked out the door and headed to the stables and immediately made her way to Wildfire.

"You know. I always find myself talking to you when all hells broke loose. I guess thast because I know you will always be there, even in my darkest hours," she smiled and continued, "What is with him lately," she said looking back towards the bunkhouse, "our relationship was fine until about a week ago. I just don't understand it, Wildfire. It makes no sense. Sometimes I think he is just looking for a reason to get mad at me because there is nothing else to do. Maybe he actually thinks something is going on between me and Junior. Nah, me and Junior are like best friends." Wildfire blew out of his nose. "Hey," she said chucking, "you will always be my favorite guy. I know you always hear about me complaining about Junior or Matt. Just be happy I don't have to complain about you." She smiled and rubbed his snout and he shook his head up and down as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well I guess I better head down to Davis huh?" She kissed wildfire and went on her way.

Right as she arrived at Davis her cell phone rang. The caller id read "Matt." She sighed and answered the phone. "Where are you?" he said before she could even say hello. "I'm at Davis, I told you I was coming, why?" Kris told him. "Come home." Matt demanded. "No, I promised Junior--" "No, come home now!" "Matt, what the hell is wrong with you these days. Don't you dare say you don't trust Junior. I mean seriously Matt. He is one of your best friends." She said about to hang up on him. "I just, Kris, I don't trust him when it comes to you." He said trying to calm down. Kris fired back up, "Well I do trust him, even if you don't you should trust me. I'm tired of you always thinking the worst of me." She said practically yelling, she instantly knew that their relationship was crumbling away. "You know I would NEVER do anything to hurt you, but you are almost doing everything possible to hurt me." She continued. "You know what Kris, I can't deal with this anymore. I'm finished with this, and us. We keep on fighting for no reason--" "And whose fault is that, it sure as hell isn't mine. I never even did anything to you and you just make up reasons to get mad at me. So I should be the one saying I'm finished." Kris eyes started to tear and the anger kept on building up inside her. "Kris, I think it would really be best if we ended this now." Matt said. "Best idea I've heard all week." She said and hung up the phone. Kris ran to the side of the house that Junior's room was on. She knocked on the door that went to his room. He was sleeping until he heard the knock and rolled out of bed and opened the door to see a teary eyed Kris. "Kris? What's wrong." She didn't answer but she went up to him and hugged him hoping she could find comfort in him.

He took her in his arms and hugged her back. Still not knowing what was going on. He lead her into his room adn sat her down on the bed. "Kris, what's going on?" he said in a soothing voice. "I shouldn't be upset, if anything I should be furious at him." Kris said in between the tears. "At who? Matt?" Junior guessed knowing that they haven't been doing to well lately. She nodded her head. "What happened between you two?" He said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "We broke up." She whispered, not even knowing if he heard her. "Oh, Kris I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you." He let her lean on his shoulder and let her cry. "Shh, It will be okay." She wrapped her arms around him trying to find any way possible to find comfort. "What am I going to do? All my stuff is in the bunk house with him. I don't want to go back there tonight." "Hey, its okay. If you want you can stay in our guest bedroom. I'm sure Dani wouldn't mind loaning you some clothes while you wait to get yours." He said back to her. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

To be Continued...

* * *

Okk so it wasn't that great of a first chapter. I figured I should just get that all in there just to get it all started. I'm not sure how this story will turn out. I hope it will be good. Well Please review and tell me what you think! And yeah just f.y.i., Kris and Junior are best friends so far in the story. And I know it's like all clumped together in a paragraph. It wont be like that for the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day passed Junior was trying to keep Kris' mind off of Matt. They sat down in the living room watching tv. He put on some comedy to try to lighten her up and make her laugh a little. It was somewhat helping her. "Hey, what do you say me and you hang out tonight and just have a worry free night?" She smiled at him, "I'd like that." Junior got off the bed and extended his hand for her to grab, she accepted it. He pulled her off the bed and took her to the kitchen. Dani was sitting at the table drinking a coffee and eating her breakfast.

"You can stay in here with Dani while I go take a shower." He said to her and headed to the bathroom. Dani looked at Kris and saw her puffy red eyes. "Kris, what's wrong?" She asked when and then it registered to her mind that she must have been crying. "Oh, its nothing really." Kris replied. "I'm sure your eyes aren't that red for no reason." She told her. Kris looked at her for a minute. "She'll figure it out sooner or later. Why not just tell her now to get it over with." She thought to herself. "Matt and I broke up." She said as if it didn't even hurt her to say it. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically. "It's okay really, I'm over it." She said lying. "Are you really." She gave her a fake smile and nodded her head. Before they new it Junior was finished with her shower and him and Kris went out to eat at Rays.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asked them. "Uh, I'll just have a water." Junior said. "And for you?" The waitress said turning her attention to Kris. "A lemonade please." Kris said "Okay, I'll be back with you drinks." She said and walked off. The two had engaged in a conversation. Just as her mind started to wander off of Matt, he walked in with Todd and Jean. She immediately raised the menu to cover her face so he wouldn't see her. "Kris, what are you doing?" Junior asked her. "Matt just walked in." She said. Matt and his family went to go seat themselves in a booth not to far away from them and saw the waitress walk over to their table. "You better wipe that smile right off your face Matt Ritter." Kris thought to herself. Then the waitress started to giggle and fidget with her long blonde hair. "Junior, could I trade you seats?" She asked so she wouldn't have to see them. "Yeah sure." He said and got up out of his seat to trade. Once lunch was over they spent the rest of the day at Davis. When it came around to 7 o'clock the both of them decided they were going to go to OPM, a popular club that people went to.

They made their way to the bar, "What can I get you guys?" The bartender asked them. "A club soda." Kris said. "Two club sodas." Junior added. They talked some more about anything and everything. "I thought tonight was supposed to be a worry free night." Kris said with her eyes glued on something that Junior couldn't quite see. He looked at her confused, "it is." She looked at him and then pointed in the direction she was looking earlier. "How can it be worry free when he just walked in with a Barbie doll stuck on his arm. I swear he is everywhere we--. Wait, isn't that the waitress from Rays?" Kris asked Junior. "Yeah, I think so. Why would he be here with her?" The bartender overheard their conversation. "If you guys don't mind me butting in. But why would you be surprised he is here with her? He's came here almost every weekend with her." Kris looked at him completely shocked, "for how long?" She asked him. "Oh, I'd saw for about three weeks or so." Her jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me." She felt anger rise up in her body as if it was some kind of thermometer. "Kris, just forget about it. Don't let it get to you. I know you must be hurting but you have been doing so well staying strong." he told her. "Forget about it? Junior, I just figured out my ex boyfriend was cheating on me." She held her hands up to where her shoulders and stopped herself, "You know what. I don't even care."

She turned her attention back to the bartender. "Give me something else to drink." "Like what?" He asked her. "I don't care, suprise me." He turned back and made her a drink. She didn't care what it was or what was in it. All she hoped for is that it would be strong. She drank it and asked for another, and did the same thing again. "Whoa, Kris. Slow down. Look, I know you are angry, but this isn't the answer. Hell, this isn't you." He said looking her directly in the eye. He saw her eyes start to tear up and he lead her outside. They found a bench outside of the club. Junior sat her down on it and he sat down beside her. He let her rest her head on his shoulder while she cried. He knew it probably made her feel better. He brushed her head with his hand and whispered, "it will be okay, I promise." After she had a good cry hey got in the car and went back to Davis.

"Hey Junior?" Kris said during the car ride. "Yeah" he responded. "I'm really sorry about tonight." "It's okay. To be honest, I was expecting worse." He said looking at her occasionally but also keeping his eyes on the road. "Really?" she asked him. He nodded. "Oh and Junior." She added. "Hmm." He said so she knew she had his attention. "I know this may sound crazy, but... I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight instead of the guest bedroom because I know that if I am alone to tonight I'm just going to break down more about this whole thing and really, I don't want to do that anymore." She said hoping he would understand. "Yeah, Kris I'm fine with it as long as you are comfortable with it." He told her. "I'm thinking it will be the only way I will be comfortable." She blurted out and didn't even realize what she said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Okk yeah I know. That chapter kinda sucked I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better. Bear with me! I thought this chapter was longer than what it was but I'll try and make the next chapter also longer. Please review, good and bad reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh! I'm so so so so so so sorry about such a long delay in chapters. I feel so bad. I've been stumped but I think I finally figured out how I am going to write this. ! Once again I am so sorry! I hope this will help make things better. : I'll try and make it long!**

* * *

The second they walked through the Davis' front door, Kris marched right up to his room and collapsed on the bed. Junior softly laughed, "Tired?" Kris laid there motionless, "Believe me, you have no idea." He walked to his dressers and pulled out some sweatpants to change into and took off his shirt. "Well, go ahead, pass out." By the time he finished his sentence he realized she had done just that. He quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in, trying his hardest not to wake her. He knew it would take a lot to wake her up anyway.

Somewhere around 3:30 in the morning Kris unwillingly woke up from hearing something that sounded like a gunshot. She crawled out of bed and looked outside. She saw rain falling and the sky lighting up as if it was some kind of light show. Then moments later she heard another one, but this time, it was much softer sounding. She turned back to look at the bed. She could barely see, but from what she did see, she saw Junior's face buried in a pillow. "He sure is a heavy sleeper." She whispered to herself and crawled back in.

Junior woke up, to Dani's voice and her arm shaking him trying to wake him up. He moaned, signaling that he wanted to sleep more. "Junior, seriously, wake up." He turned his head to her and open his eyes, glaring at her. "This better be important." He said in a groggy and quiet voice, so he wouldn't wake Kris. "Believe me, it is." Junior sat up and got out of bed, then walked out the room. "What's going on?" He asked. "Matt is here." Dani simply said. "He's here, as in Davis farms?" He said unbelievably. "No, Timbuktu?" She threw her hands in the air and then continued, "yes here." "What is he doing here?" "When I answered the door, and now I wish I wouldn't have, I saw him there. The first thing he said was, 'let me talk to Kris' and then just walked in. I guess he must have seen you two last night or something." "Yeah he was at the club last night. I'm going to go talk to him." Junior said as he headed for the stairs, but Dani grabbed his arm not letting him go further. "I think... I think Kris should be the one to talk to him." He nodded and quietly walked back to the room to wake her.

Dani waited outside the door, all she heard was them two whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the door opened and saw Kris walk out, "He's in the living room." Kris gave a weak smile and walked downstairs.

"What are you doing here." She said, trying to make herself sound strong. "I wanted to talk--" "Talk about what Matt? How you've been sneaking behind my back with some other girl and then come to me and say you love me? Yes Matt, let's talk about that." Matt looked at her confused, "What are you talking about, Kris?" "Oh come on Matt! Even you should know better than to just play dumb. Do I have to remind you about who you where with last night and how the bartender said you go there almost every weekend with her?" Just then Matt's face changed, it was like an 'oh that's what you are talking about' look. "Yeah, the light bulb finally flickers on?!" "Kris, I wasn't cheating on you with her. That was one of my cousins. She is only in town for a month. So I am trying to spend as much time with her as I can." Kris mouth dropped. "I can't believe are you lying about this. If she was your cousin, and his been in town for three weeks, when me and you just broke up three days ago. Why haven't I seen her around, or heard about some cousin being in town!" Matt took Kris' hand, but she quickly pulled it away. "Kris, remember last week when you saw someone come out of my mom's Jeep right after you finished running Never mind?" Just then Kris eyes widened. She remembered. She looked defeated, but then a thought came to her. "If she is your cousin, why was she all lovey-dovey on your arm." "Kris, that's just the way she is. You know how some girls just love to hug and hold hands with people no matter who they are? That's just how she is." He said truthfully.

She was standing in front of the couch and then collapsed on it. "I just wanted to be right about this." Matt walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Why?" he asked her. "Because I wanted a reason for me to be happy we broke up." He put his arm behind her and rubbed her back. "Kris, I know this is hard for you, but you have to believe me when I say I think it is for the best we aren't together right now. I know I was a jerk a few days ago, and I just got to thinking. You deserve better than me. You just have to trust me. Okay?"

"How's everything going down here?" Dani asked as she walked down the stairs. Kris was still sitting on the couch but had a few tears running down her face. Matt looked at Dani, then to Kris. Kris looked into Matt's eyes and knew that this is what he wanted and believed. "It will be fine." Kris replied to Dani, "everything will be fine." Dani nodded and then walked over to Kris and gave her a comfort hug. A few moments later, Matt said their goodbyes, no matter how bad he felt, he knew it was time to leave.

"No wonder why it's raining to day. It would be a cloudy day for both Freemont and me." Kris said out loud to Dani. "Kris, you have to trust Matt about this. You know he loves you, but he's right. You do deserve better than him. Yeah I know I dated him before and I liked him a lot. But look at me now. I am better off without him, and you will be too. I know this. I felt the same way when we broke up. Not only do you have to trust Matt about this, but you have to trust me. Time heals wounds, no matter how deep they are, just give it time." Kris looked to Dani. "What if time just leaves scars?" "It won't" Dani said. "How do you know?" "Because time, is usually on your side in this situation." Dani got up after that and left, leaving Kris time to think.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Wow! Think it too me long enough to write it? I'm so sorry for such the long long long long wait. I finally figured out how to make closure for them. And yeah, I know cheating on Kris was way out of Matt's character, which is why he didn't : Anywayss. Please review. I'm working on chapters for my other stories too, no worries! So push that little purple button and write some words. Review really make me want to write more, even if the review is bad, it helps me know I need to improve!


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for this chapter.I personally don't think its that good of a chapter. But okay, I should have cleared this up in the first chapter. Before Kris got together with Matt, she lived in the bunkhouse. The trailer didn't "exist" and Matt just stayed in his room at the house, after they started to date Matt moved in with Kris. That may clear up any confusion in this chapter and_italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

After a few days Kris called Jean to check up on everything at Raintree. She was still staying at Davis for a few days to let everything blow over. "Hello?" Jean answered after two rings. "Jean, hey, it's Kris." "Hi," Jean replied in a cheerful voice, "how are things?" She asked beating Kris to the question. "Pretty good, I guess. How are things at Raintree?" "Horses are being stubborn, as always. Matt is still staying the in bunk house, but things are good." She replied, still with the cheerful voice. "Oh, that's cool." Kris responded, trying to sound enthusiastic. "What's wrong?" Jean saw right through Kris. "I don't know. I was just thinking about moving back, but Matt is still in the bunk house." Just then, and idea popped in Jeans mind, "Kris, I know this isn't the best idea, but how would you feel about staying in a trailer at Raintree. I mean, I know a few places that have this. Would you be interested?" Jean asked, hopeful to get Kris back to Raintree, "things aren't the same without you around." "I know, I miss Raintree like crazy. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try it out. I'm up for it." Kris responded. They finished up their conversation and hung up.

Kris found her way walking around Davis, no one was really around. Naturally she found herself in the stables. _'Belladonna, I thought that was Raintree's horse.' _Kris thought to herself. "Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Kris asked the horse, but the horse wouldn't come near her. Ken Davis walked into the stables as he heard Kris ask. "Jean sold her to us. I guess she was too dangerous to stay at Raintree." Ken said as he walked right past Kris and into his office. "You don't look dangerous to me. Shy maybe, but dangerous? No." Belladonna turned her ears, showing Kris that she was listening. "Yeah, you're a good horse. I know what it's like to be pushed away by everyone." The horse turned her head towards Kris's direction but still didn't move her feet. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you for now, but don't think you've seen the last of me." Kris teased the horse, even though she knew she couldn't understand her. Kris walked away and back out of the stables. She walked out by the practice track as Junior's car pulled in.

"Where have you been?" Kris asked him as she walked towards him. "I was at Ray's." Junior said, trying to make it short, and tried to walk away. Kris could he was mad about something. "Hey," he stopped and turned around to look at her, "what's going on?" "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said and turned back around. "Junior." Kris said trying to pry more out of him. "Kris, stop. Let it go." He said firmly and dropped it and walked away. "What the..?" Kris said to herself as she watched him walk away, "I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, or maybe not his bed at all." Kris joked to herself. Kris followed Junior, but didn't say anything to him. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for food. _'Nothing, well nothing that I can identify. Everything looks fresh from some five star Italian restaurant.' _She closed the fridge and looked in the cabinets. "Don't you guys have any, you know, snacks? Like normal people do?" She shouted to Junior who was in the living room. No response. She walked into the living room to see if he was even in there. He was, but completely focused on the tv. "Whatcha watching?" She asked. "Just some boring game, you won't like it." He said, his eyes still not moving away from the tv screen. "Are you trying to avoid me or get me leave or something?" He didn't respond. "Junior." Still nothing. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" She asked, her voice raising slightly. His eyes finally left the tv and found hers, but still no words came out of his mouth. She stood there, waiting for a response. She laughed in disbelief, for him getting mad over something and not even wanting to talk about it. "If you want me gone, all you had to do was ask." She left the room and headed upstairs for her belongings.

She walked into the guest bedroom, didn't even bother to close the door, and went to the drawers and pulled her stuff out and put them in a bag. After she was half way packed she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "What are you doing?" Junior asked as he stood in the doorway. "Watching tv, what does it looks like I'm doing?" Kris had her back to him. He walked up beside her and pulled her bag away from her. "Give it back." She demanded. He didn't. She said once again, "Junior, give it back." Instead of doing as she told, he spoke. "You want to know why I've been acting like this." She shrugged her shoulders, "not really anymore. But go ahead, thrill me." She didn't know what was making her act like this. He took a deep breath, "have you noticed, Matt, Dani or me haven't been around much today and yesterday?" She nodded. "One of our friends from Davidson Academy passed away 2 days ago. A car accident." Kris's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. Her attitude changed in a instant, "Junior," Kris said sympathetically, "I am so, so sorry." Kris didn't know what to do, or what to say. "It's okay, I guess. Nothing I can really do about it." "What was his name?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't upset him more. "Jason McDaniels. He was on the baseball team." "Well, Junior, if you need anything, I'm here, kinda. I mean, I'll be at Raintree, but I'm here for you." He understood and she walked over to him and gave him a hug for comfort.

Two days later Kris had moved back to Raintree. Jean had the trailer ready for her the day before, and everyone was at the funeral for Jason. Kris watched Raintree as the Ritter's were gone. She fed the horses. Washed some down and put some of them into an open field.

A truck pulled up as she just put the last horse in the field. "Can I help you?" Kris asked politely. "Yeah, we have some hay that Ms. Ritter ordered three days ago. We are here to drop it off." The man told her. "Okay, well just load it up inside the stables." The man nodded and Kris walked off to her trailer make a lunch/dinner. After an hour of eating and relaxing Kris went to go back to work. First thing she noticed, the man unloaded the hay outside of the stables. She sighed, "you've got to be kidding me." She said aloud, even though no one was around. She walked up to it, "perfect, just perfect!" She yelled as she kicked the hay. "You okay?" She jumped, not expecting to hear another voice. "What? What are you doing here? Why isn't Jean here yet?" "The Ritters are family friends of Jason's. They stayed with the McDaniels." Junior said. "Oh, how you holding up?" Kris asked carefully. He laughed slightly, "apparently better than you." She half smiled and looked down to the ground. "You want some help?" He finally asked. "I'd really appreciate it." Kris picked up the first bail of hay, and Junior grabbed the second. She then felt a sprinkle fall on her arm, soon after a rumble of thunder. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kris yelled. Junior found himself entertained and just laughed. Kris fake laughed back at him and he smiled, "come on, let's get this done."

**To be continued...**

Okay, yeah, it was a horrible chapter. I'm sorrry! Blah. I'm just not into it right now. I'm gunna try my hardest to get this good again. Yeah I stole an idea from season 2. :) I couldn't help myself. Hmm, I'm thinking you should click that little purple button on the bottom of the screen. Leave me some feedback, even though it was a horrible chapter. I'm gunna watch some **Wildfire** to get inspiration like Lapo suggested. :)

* * *


End file.
